ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiori Sakurai
Shiori Sakurai is a Human/Shinobian immigrant Plumber from Tokyo, Japan and a member of Ben's Team. Shiori first appeared in the original series, when her father sent her to a summer-long road trip on America in the care of Max Tennyson, while he will take her older other, Shiki Sakurai and her friend and "Senpai", Izumi Kurokawa to another summer-long road trip on the same country. She is a very skilled swordsman. Appearance Shiori is a girl of japanese descent with dark brown eyes and black hair with bangs on both sides of her face with the right side longer than in the left side. In the original series her hair was worn short with two purple hairpins forming an 'X' on the left side of her bangs. Later in Alien Force, she has grown out her hair from short to shoulder-length and now has added two more purple hairpins on the left side of her bangs below the one she has on it. In Basic Training and Inspector Number 13, her hair was tied in a short ponytail, but she still wore her hairpins. In Ben 10: Omniverse, Her hair is more straighter and no longer wearing the purple hairpins she has on the left side of her hair, instead wearing it in a short ponytail, while letting the rest of it hang loose. She is almost always seen with a lollipop sticking out of her mouth. In the series Ben 10, Shiori wore a short-sleeved lavender shirt attached with a white, sailor-style collar with a purple strap and a purple necktie with white stripes that has a white coiled tip with a purple stripe, sky blue cuffed shorts held by a purple belt with a silver buckle, dark and light purple-striped thigh high socks and purple sneakers. She also wore a purple choker around her neck and purple wristbands on each wrist. In the first and second seasons of Ben 10: Alien Force, Shiori wears a light purple wide-necked shirt with dark purple sleeves over an indigo singlet, a short dark blue denim skirt and purple sneaker boots. She still retains her dark and light purple-striped thigh high socks and purple belt, but replaced her purple choker for a black one. She also replaced her purple wristbands with silver bracelets on each wrist. In the third season, she wears a purple strapless one piece dress under an elbow-length indigo mini jacket, navy blue stockings and purple high-heeled knee-high boots and lacks her silver bracelets. She also wears her black chocker. In'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Shiori wears to a combination of her outfit from the first two seasons of ''Alien Force and her outfit of its third season, which now consists of a light purple strapless top under an elbow-length purple mini jacket, her old dark blue denim skirt with her purple belt and her silver bracelets. She also wears her black choker, white stockings and her purple high-heeled knee-high boots. When going to school, she wears a school uniform, which consists of a dark blue blazer with a tight-fitting beige sweater-vest underneath over a long-sleeved dress shirt underneath with a red bow tie, a dark grey miniskirt, navy blue thigh-high socks and brown penny loafers and holds a navy blue shoulder strap bag. In Inspector Number 13, she wore a crossed straped purple top with indigo linings, a blue skirt, light purple leggings and purple high-heeled shoes. She still wore the same silver bracelets on each wrist. In Ben 10: Omniverse, she wears a lavender-striped purple jacket resembling Ben's Jacket, but it lacks the number 10 on it over an indigo camisole, a short blue denim skirt resembling the one she wore, but in a different tone of blue, black thigh-high socks, and purple folded high-heeled boots. She retains her trademark belt, silver bracelets and black choker and still wears the same purple backpack. Personality Shiori is a tomboyish, cheerful, energetic, friendly, outgoing, care-free, feisty, rebellious, short-tempered, spunky, aggressive, enthusiastic, optimistic, fun-loving, upbeat, sweet and clumsy. This attitude can make her easy to get along with people, even Ben and Max. She is also naive, because of her former lack of experience of America, childlike and rather clueless, such as being easily offended or being prone to childish dreams. Shiori, despite being impulsive, has phasmophobia, the fear of ghosts. Shiori rarely holds a grudge or negative feelings towards an enemy. However, she does, for a short time, hold a grudge against Kevin Levin but eventually forgives him and comes to consider him an ally and a friend. She also seems to be completely against her friends when they betray her. Ben 10 Ben 10: Alien Force Ben 10: Ultimate Alien In the sequel that takes place a few weeks later, Shiori is now sixteen years old. Her wardrobe has altered once again, wearing a combination of her outfits from Alien Force. Shiori now wears her dark blue denim skirt with her purple belt and bracelet from her old outfit, but now wears a lavender strapless top and elbow-length purple mini jacket that is similar to the indigo one she wore in the third season of Alien Force, and also keeps her purple high-heeled knee high boots and stockings from the third season, but instead of navy blue stockings they are now white. In Hit 'Em Where They Live, When, Zombozo and other villains teamed up to take revenge on the Tennysons and company, and kidnapped Ben's mom Sandra. She, along with Ben, Gwen and Kevin, went to Zombozo's hideout to save his mom. They split up to find her, Shiori went to the haunted house, hoping that she would be there. However, since she was afraid of ghosts, she tried to escape, but to no avail, since the doors and windows closed. She is confronted by Charmcaster, who tells Shiori she won't escape the haunted house unless she defeats her, as they fight, Shiori tried to escape, but Charmcaster attack her. Shiori fled from her mana attacks by using super speed, which she couldn't control. Fortunately, Shiori stopped by pinning her sword to a wall, but tripped to a grate of water hiding inside the haunted house. She eventually managed to trick Charmcaster into walking directly over a grate of water. Freezing her in a mass of ice, Shiori was able to chain the sorceress to the grate before encountring Kevin to look for Ben and Gwen Ben 10: Omniverse Love Interests See: Shiori Sakurai/Love Interests Powers and Abilities Before discovering her Shinobian powers and abilities, Shiori has always used her katana, Itto (later the Nitto and then Santo), to attack her enemies. However, when Kevin Levin angered her so much, she unleashed an energy burst that knocked him down. Later after visiting Shinobi, she discovered that her powers were of alien origin in Above and Beyond, where it is revealed that she and her brother, Shiki are Shinobian descendants. Shiori has the ability to generate, manipulate and project energy, water and ice. She can also use super speed, teleportation, and healing. Energy Manipulation Shiori can manipulate and create blue energy at will. Hydrokinesis She also creates water whips from her fingers. Cryokinesis Healing Super Speed Shiori had little control of this super speed Aliens Shiori used in Inspector Number 13 *Cannonbolt *NRG *Armodrillo *Ghostfreak *Fasttrack Relationships With Other Characters *See Shiori Sakurai/Relationships with other characters Trivia *Shiori has phasmophobia, or spectrophobia, a fear of ghosts. However, she fought Zs'Skayr while he was possesing her and she used her Shinobian powers to almost kill him, yet, she still afraid of ghosts. *Shiori's outfit from Alien Force seasons 1-2 and habit of having a lollipop sticking out of her mouth make a reference to Mizore Shirayuki from the manga and anime Rosario + Vampire. *Her first name "Shiori" is japanese for "bookmark", while her last name "Sakurai" is japanese for "well of the Cherry blossom". *Shiori is capable of running in heels, despite her clumsiness. *In the japanese dub of the series, she has changes: **Shiori refers herself with masculine japanese pronoun "boku". **Shiori addresses Ben as "Ben-chan" and Gwen as "Gwen-chan". After Shiori began to trust Kevin completely, she tried to find a nickname of his liking, considering "Kevin-chan" and "Kev-chan", much to Kevin's annoyance, but was unable to create a good one. Kevin then told his step-grandson to "just call him Kevin", and Shiori frowned as she was again dismissed by her former enemy. See Also *Shiori Sakurai and Ryuji Maruyama *Shiori Sakurai Gallery *Shiori's Backpack Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female heroes Category:Plumbers Category:Ben's Team Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Sakurai Family Category:Allies Category:Human Females Category:Females Category:Featured Article Category:Former Elf Category:Revived Characters Category:Sword users Category:Hero Category:Heroines Category:Ultimatrix Wielders Category:Ryuji's love interests Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Female Aliens Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Shinobians Category:Plumbers' kids Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Speed Aliens